1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to eyewear.
2. Related Art
There are glasses known for preventing allergies and dry eye, and these glasses have a frame that includes a humidifier having a container that houses a liquid holding component. For example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-005215    Patent Document 2: Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration No. 3152412    Patent Document 3: Japanese Design Registration No. 1069214
However, since the entire space of the container is filled with the liquid holding component, the amount of liquid that can be stored in the container is decreased. Therefore, it is an object of an aspect of the innovations herein to provide eyewear that is capable of overcoming the above drawbacks accompanying the related art. The above and other objects can be achieved by combinations described in the independent claims. The dependent claims define further advantageous and exemplary combinations of the innovations herein.